Dream Potions
by HideInWonderland
Summary: Kyouya is possessive of two things: His money and his soulmate. KyouyaxUmehito Oneshot


**Dream Potions**

**Disclaimer: KillMexIfYouCare does not own Ouran or it's characters. **

_Kyouya, the renowned shadow king, cradled the soft yellow silk in his arms like a mother would her child. He swayed back and forth gently, rotated the weight from one foot to the other. His pale hand reached up and stroked the silk, smoothing out the points at the top corners that resembled ears. Kyouya's dark gray-brown eyes softly swept over the silken bundle, a grin capturing the edge of his lips. _

_The pale yellow of little Beelzenoff contrasted boldly against it's 'adopted mother's' black tanktop and jeans. The cloth feline missed his master terribly but when tucked in the arms of Kyouya, everything was fine. _

_The door flew open at the edge of the room, Kyouya's head snapped around to see who dared intrude into his bedroom. Where were the gaurds? The wealthy student instinctively tightened his grip on Beelzenoff, not yet knowing what lay ahead. _

_"Beelzenoff!" A dark voice rang from the doorway, light with relief and happiness. A cloaked and wigged Umehito Nekozawa raced forward and snatched his beloved puppet from the host's gentle arms. In his flurry of motion, his cloak had swirled to the floor and his black wig became askew. Umehito's aquatic eyes glimmered as he looked down fondly at the bundle of silk, wondering how his little cat had become even softer and more cared for than before. "Why do you keep taking Beelzenoff!?" Umehito demanded, his voice emanating with darkness and and evil twinge. "This is the third time this month!" _

_"I gain merit." Kyouya responded simply, pushing his glasses further up his nose, a glare flashing off of them characteristicaly. _

_"How so?" Umehito sounded less angry and more, curious. He leaned forward slightly, sapphire eyes locked onto Kyouya unwaveringly. "I pay no ransom, I merely threaten that Suoh fellow with curses to tell me where you are." _

_"Not all merit is monetary." Kyouya shrugged but then realized Umehito wouldn't be satisfied with that answer. "I enjoy to see the look on your face when you finally grab the puppet-cat." His glasses proffessionally covered his eyes with a glare. _

_Umehito blinked and hugged Beelzenoff tightly to his chest, tilting his head to the side confused. "My face? I'm just overjoyed to be reunited with the source of my dark energy, my voodoo item of insight to other realms of shadow." Those swirling aqua eyes sparkled as he spoke of his obsessive past-time. _

_Kyouya strode forward with purpose, stopping only a foot away from his one year sempai. "That look of compassion you show only to that doll, that look of love." He paused to grab Umehito's waist with his right hand, drawing the shocked Black Magic Club president against him. Kyouya's lips captured a quivering Umehito's, burning with passion but with a gentleness not often found in the prescence of raging male hormones. _

The Ohtori heir's eyes jolted open as his hair was splayed around him on the tan cotton of the pillow. What an odd dream, though it kept recurring. _I would never try to romance Nekozawa like that!_ He turned onto his side, clutching the sheets to him for the little warmth they added to the flannel pajamas he wore. Kyouya's eyes softened as he looked over Umehito, sleeping peacefully alongside him in black flannel pajamas that matched Kyouya's. Blonde silky hair fell over his delicate features, practically daring Kyouya to stroke his Umehito's face.

They didn't 'sleep together' as one would guess by the looks of it, they merely slept together. Glad of eachothers reassuring prescence through the night.

_I don't need foolish romancing and Tamaki-like actions to please my Umehito. _Kyouya was possessive of two things- his money and his lover. Umehito was known as 'Kyouya's Umehito' not heir to the Nekozawa business, not Kirimi's older brother, nor the Prince of Darkness and Voodoo, simply 'Kyouya's.' It didn't bother the cloaked boy, it made him feel wanted, needed even. It was a good feeling.

_All I need is the proper action and gaze and my little sorcerer melts like some sort of goop. _The Shadow King grinned and scooched over to Umehito, drapping an arm over his soul mate's amazingly feminine waist, a tingle going up his spine at the feel of warm flesh peaking through the pajamas.

As Kyouya faded back to sleep, Umehito's eyes cracked open ever so slightly with a devilish grin on his face. The Prince of Darkness loved dream potions.


End file.
